


Yours

by goldensilence32



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Chrave, F/F, Oneshot, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensilence32/pseuds/goldensilence32
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Raven and Chelsea
Relationships: Raven Baxter & Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Raven reclaims what’s hers. Assumptions in this story are that Chelsea and Raven are a couple and have been for some time but no one knows about it yet. Set at the end of Season 3, Episode 7.

Raven was glad things had gone Chelsea’s way at the trial. She deserved better than that no-good Garrett. She was beautiful, sweet, caring… she was everything and Raven couldn’t thank her stars enough for her. To get to know her, call her best friend AND her love. For the most part, it didn’t bother her that she couldn’t tell the world she was madly in love with the gorgeous redhead but days like the past few were hard. Watching Garrett come back into Chelsea and Levi’s life was trying. Watching Chelsea slip back under his spell was unbearable. That stupid, tall accented bastard. All he had to do was get near her and she melted. A part of Raven couldn’t help but feel that pang square in the heart. Chelsea would always love Garrett… and where did that leave her in Chelsea’s heart?

Raven and Chelsea got ready for bed in silence. Raven felt guilty, noting every time Chelsea would steal a glance at her but she was hurting and confused. She didn’t even know how to start the conversation. Raven crawled into her bottom bunk with her back to the door, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Chelsea got a win today… but Raven couldn’t help but feel like crap. She wished she didn’t. She wished she could be nothing but happy for her. The jealousy, however, was all-encompassing. What about her and Chelsea? What about their relationship? Where did they stand?

“Um, Rae?” said a small voice from behind her. 

“Yeah, Chels?” muttered Raven in response.

“Should I… just sleep in my bunk tonight?”

Raven swallowed hard. This would be the moment to decide if her jealousy would win over… if she said yes, Chelsea would know something was wrong, not that she didn’t already but she’d know there was a real issue. If she said no, she’d have to shove whatever she was feeling aside.

“Whatever you want.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” said Chelsea, sternly, pulling the blanket off Raven.

“What are you doing, Chelsea?” asked Raven, turning to look at her.

“No, what are you doing? You’ve barely talked to me since we’ve been home and now you want us to sleep apart tonight? What happened?”

“Nothing, let me go to sleep,” said Raven, grabbing the blanket from her and turning away.

“You’re really going to let whatever it is that’s bothering you keep bothering you?”

“Leave it alone, Chels.” Raven couldn’t help it. She was hurt, upset.

“No, Rae, I won’t. We should never go to bed angry… ever! And that trial ended on a good note so why are we fighting? What are we even fighting about?”

“Nothing.” She could hear the confusion in Chelsea’s voice but she couldn’t stop herself from replying coldly. She never wanted to hurt Chelsea but she needed to protect herself from the inevitable breakup. Chelsea still reacted to Garrett, something was still there. 

“So then why won’t you turn and face me?” said Chelsea, placing a hand on Raven’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you go find Garrett and ask him?” Raven shrugged it off. 

“Garrett? What’s he got to do with this?”

“Donut.” Raven was being an ass.

“What?”

“Donut.” A huge ass.

“ _You’re_ under his spell?”

“No but you are,” said Raven, finally turning to face her. Chelsea’s face was red, tears threatening to fall. Raven’s heart hurt, feeling guilty for having been the reason. She never wanted to hurt her, not ever but she was hurting too. 

“Not for a long time, Rae,” said Chelsea, sitting on the edge of the bed. Raven sighed, no avoiding this now.

“You called for Donut TWICE, Chels AND you took off your ring. You had it on the day before he came to visit and somehow it never got back onto your damn finger,” spat Raven, turning around and sitting up. 

“That’s what this is about? Garrett? You think I still have feelings for Garrett?” Chelsea looked at her, confused and taken aback.

“Well, don’t you? He’s Levi’s father. He’s back in the picture, you can be a family again.”

“But… Rae, Levi and I have a family. It’s you and Booker and Nia and even, Tess,” said Chelsea, taking Raven’s hands in hers. 

“And Garrett.” Raven stood up, pushing past Chelsea and beginning to pace. There was no way around it. Maybe she was being irrational but she knew what she saw. She had had to intervene twice because Chelsea was falling again. 

“Yes, he’s Levi’s father and yes, he’s going to be around, I’m not going to keep my son from his father… but when it comes to who I love. Rae, it’s you. It’s only you. I love you. My heart, my soul, my love… it’s all yours.” Chelsea followed her to standing, stopping in front of her. Chelsea cupped her face in her hands and stroked her face with her thumbs. Their eyes met, Chelsea’s brown eyes shining with tears.

“And your ring?”

“It’s right here, Rae. I took it off when I was cleaning up in the kitchen, that’s all but see, it’s back on.” Chelsea showed her left hand, Raven’s silver band sitting proudly on her ring finger.

“But you got so swept up when he spoke to you and touched you…” 

“Old habit, Rae,” said Chelsea, brushing off her comment before continuing, “Every time I see you, I get swept off my feet. Every time you kiss me and hug me and touch me, I want to melt into you. Every time you make love to me, I never want to leave our bed again. I love you, Raven, only you. He never, ever made me feel like you do.”

“Chels…” Raven wanted to cry. She had been wrong, so wrong, and in assuming the worst had hurt the love of her life. 

“I love you, Rae, okay? I love you. This… is yours, no one else’s.” Chelsea grabbed Raven’s hand and placed it on her chest, smiling sadly at her. Raven nodded, a tear splashing onto her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Chels.”

“Oh, Rae.” Chelsea leaned in and kissed her gently, her lips moving softly.

Raven grabbed her, pressing her body to hers, the kiss deepening. Raven slipped her tongue into Chelsea’s mouth, probing, seeking. Chelsea’s arms wrapped around her neck, bringing her impossibly closer. Raven took the redhead’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugged roughly. Chelsea moaned softly before breaking their makeout, “Rae.”

“You’re mine, Chels.”

“Always.”

Raven took no time ridding Chelsea of her clothes before pushing her gently onto the bed. Her caramel eyes locked onto the darker brown ones as she stripped out of her pajamas before climbing into bed with her love. Raven wrapped her arms around Chelsea’s waist as she placed wet, opened mouthed kisses along the expanse of her long neck. Chelsea grabbed at her back as she nipped at her collarbone. You’re mine. It rang through Raven’s head over and over as she sucked at bit at Chelsea’s creamy, soft skin. Raven left mark after mark as she ran her hands all over Chelsea’s body, pulling and grabbing at her pert breasts, rolling and tweaking the perfect pink nipples. Chelsea couldn’t get enough of her, her hips bucking up, begging for more, begging to be touched.

“Raven, please.”

“This is mine,” said Raven, her voice husky as her hand began to wander between Chelsea’s legs. Her fingers played with the copious wetness that had pooled there, slowly stroking everywhere but where Chelsea wanted her to.

“I’m yours, Rae,” whispered Chelsea, grabbing at the sheets and pushing her hips upward. 

“Please, touch me.”

“Say it again.”

“I’m yours,” Chelsea sighed as Raven pushed two fingers into her, pumping slowly at first.  
Chelsea pulled at Raven, tugging her to roll partially onto her, her leg slipping in between hers. Chelsea lifted her knee, her thigh connecting with Raven’s own wet, warm center. Raven held herself up over the redhead, her hips moving of their own volition, relieving her of the almost painful want between her legs. She used their new position to pump into her lover deeper before using her thumb to flick Chelsea’s sensitive swollen nub. Chelsea cried out, clawing at Raven’s lower back, pushing her down toward her faster, harder. 

“Come with me, Chels,” said Raven, sweat beading on her brow and upper lip. 

Chelsea nodded, leaning forward to lick her upper lip before kissing her sloppily on the mouth. Raven could feel Chelsea’s orgasm as she clenched around her fingers, her mouth slipping from Raven’s and clamping onto her shoulder as she fought a scream. Watching Chelsea come undone pushed Raven over the edge, groaning into Chelsea’s neck as her hips ground down, riding out her own orgasm against Chelsea’s thigh. They panted against each other briefly before Raven rolled off of her. Chelsea drew her into her arms as Raven rested her head on her chest. They lay in silence as Raven traced lazy circles over Chelsea’s taut abdomen.

“Were we trying to prove a point just now?” said Chelsea, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m pretty sure I have about 4 or 5 hickeys to hide tomorrow,” giggled Chelsea.

“I have claw marks and a bite on my shoulder, too, Chels,” said Raven, lifting her head to look at her incredulously.

“Yeah, well, FYI, you’re mine too.”


	2. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven hadn't seen Chelsea in 6 months... and that was 6 months too long. She toyed with the silver band around her ring finger absentmindedly. It meant more now that she was gone. It had been a symbol of their friendship and so much more. (Set right before Season 3, Episode 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed in S2 that Raven wore a ring on her ring finger consiiiiiistently until the end of the season and then in S3, Chelsea wore one on and off. Thought it might be a cute idea that they had given them to each other. I'll follow this one shot up with one about how Chelsea got hers but for now, here's this shot! :)
> 
> \- AG

Raven Baxter hadn't seen Chelsea in 6 months... and that was 6 months too long. She toyed with the silver band around her ring finger absentmindedly. It meant more now that she was gone. It had been a symbol of their friendship and so much more. She had tried to be brave, strong, everything that Chelsea thought her to be but if she was being honest with herself, she was miserable. Yes, she had had her fashion show, her assistant, and her father to help get her through the times but there was one thing missing and the ring on her finger was a constant reminder. She missed her best friend... she missed her partner and her lover. No one knew. They weren't ready to tell anyone yet. Their own perfect, private little secret. It had started the night Chelsea gave her the ring. It wasn't a proposal. It could be argued that they had known and loved each other for well over 25 years but neither woman was ready to get married again, even if it was to their soulmate. Neither woman wanted to take a risk by rushing things. Raven rolled over in her bed, gathering the blanket under her arm and pulling it toward her. She wished she could be hugging Chelsea instead. She wished she hadn't left. She didn't really understand why she had. Could Chelsea not have found a job in the city? Or could they have not just kept going on the way they had? Raven silently kicked herself daily, maybe it was the constant commenting on her lack of employment or the lack of money in their bank account. She sighed, she wouldn't know until she came back... whenever that was. She was upset, confused, hurt but deep down she just wanted her back. Raven just wanted to hold the slender redhead in her arms again. She wanted to hold her hand, kiss her soft lips, bury her face in her neck, and inhale her scent, hear her voice, make her laugh. She just wanted her Chelsea back. She wished she had spent more time memorizing everything about her, every look, every sound, every freckle. Raven sighed and began spinning the ring aimlessly before she drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, Raven woke up, alone, tears in her eyes. She had never missed anyone as much as she missed Chelsea before. Moments of their past flashed through her mind as her gaze dropped to her hand, the silver band shining in the morning light. She fingered it gently and smiled sadly to herself. She remembered it like it was yesterday...

 _Raven had had a long few days. She finally had her money back_ and _she had finally told her kids she was psychic. She just wanted to go home and relax, maybe sneak a glass of wine with Chelsea after the kids had gone to bed. She opened the apartment door to a dimly lit apartment. She looked around confused, expecting to have the kids making some kind of commotion but it was quiet, soft jazz playing in the background._

_"Chels?" she asked to no one in particular. Where was everyone? She hung her keys and backpack by the door and called out again._

_"Oh, Rae, you're early! I wanted to surprise you!" said a voice from the kitchen._

_"What's going on, Chels?" asked Raven, noting the table set for two by candlelight. She wandered into the kitchen and saw her favourite redhead plating food from takeout containers. She smiled, that woman was going to be the death of her._

_"I wanted to celebrate with you. The kids know your secret, you got your money back..." replied Chelsea, placing the last of the eggplant parmesan on the plate._

_"And?"_

_"And Nia is sleeping over at Tess' and Booker and Levi are at Wally's sooooo... it's a girl's night!" said Chelsea, bringing a wine glass over. They smiled at each other and clinked glasses before each taking a healthy swig._

_"This is incredible, Chelsea."_

_"You are, Rae. Now let's sit and eat!"_

_The pair ate, laughed and drank the night away. Everything felt a world had melted away. It all felt meant to be. Raven had been harboring feelings for Chelsea since they were young. She had been attracted to her and in love with her for years but for fear of losing their friendship, she pushed those feelings aside and tried to move on. Living together had only made them resurface. Her entire apartment had a touch of Chelsea throughout it and Raven wouldn't have it any other way. But it was complicated as it always was when it came to Raven and love it seemed. Of course, she was in love with her best friend. Of course, she couldn't have her. But nights like tonight, she let herself imagine what it would be like to fall asleep next to her, wake up next to her, date her... maybe marry her one day._

_As they tidied up, Raven began to notice a shift in Chelsea. Something about her demeanor had changed. She seemed nervous._

_"I'm really proud of you for telling them, Rae. It was time for them to know," said Chelsea, loading the dishwasher._

_"It felt like a load had been lifted and it felt good. It felt_ real _good," said Raven. She cleaned off the kitchen counters and placed the empty containers in the garbage. There was only one thing that carried weight on her heart and she knew she wouldn't ever be rid of that burden. The only place she could entertain loving and kissing Chelsea was in her heart and her mind. Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a slender body knocking into hers and wrapping her up in a tight embrace. Raven stood startled momentarily before returning the hug and squeezing tight._

_"Chels?"_

_Chelsea said nothing, her head buried in Raven's shoulder._

_"Chelsea?"_

_"Sometimes, I don't believe in fate, you know? But then I remember that my best friend is a psychic and I realize it has to be true and that sometimes things just fall into place," said Chelsea, lifting her head._

_Hazel eyes met big brown ones as they stood in silence, Raven trying to understand what Chelsea was getting at. She didn't know what to say or how to respond but her heart raced, hopefully, in her chest._

_"Do you remember the day you told_ me _you were psychic?"_

_Raven nodded. It was the weekend of Chelsea's 12th birthday and she was having a pool party. Raven had had a vision of Chelsea getting a cut on her forehead after slipping on the diving board and had spent the whole afternoon trying to keep her off it. Of course, that had ended in disaster, with her accidentally pushing the redhead into the cake. Chelsea had been furious with her, asking why she had done what she had done and Raven had no choice but to tell her. Chelsea believed her instantly and forgave her, no questions asked._

_Chelsea took Raven by the hand and led her to the couch, her hand never leaving hers. Raven's thumb stroked the redhead's soft skin as she began to speak once more._

_"You're always protecting me, taking care of me and I'm so grateful, Rae, I'm so lucky to have you in my life," started Chelsea, "And today, when you told them you were psychic, it reminded me of that day and how it felt to be so cared for and trusted. You're so brave and I need to be as brave as you and trust you..."_

_"You_ are _brave, Chels," said Raven, confused. She wasn't lying. Chelsea had lost everything and was doing an amazing job raising Levi and starting her life over. It was a struggle but the woman still kept her head held high and a positive outlook every single day._

_"But there's something that I've been keeping from you since that day, Rae and I never had the courage to say anything and this could all backfire and things could go to shit but I know you and I know even if what I say isn't returned, we'll be okay because you're my bestie, first and foremost and that relationship is the most important one in my life," continued Chelsea. She looked down at their hands before her eyes met Raven's once more. Raven searched them for any hint of what was to come. She could sense her nervousness and her unease. She squeezed her hand gently, urging her on._

_"Raven, what I'm trying to say is," she paused._

_Raven swallowed hard. Could she feel the same?_

_"Raven, I've been in love with you my whole life and..."_

_Raven pressed her lips to Chelsea's, cupping her face in her hands. She didn't need to hear the "and". She just needed to feel her, touch her, kiss her. Finally. Chelsea moaned gently as she leaned into the kiss, her lips parting to allow Raven's tongue to seek hers. Raven was in heaven. It was everything she had hoped for an more. Kissing Chelsea was a dream come true. She allowed herself to get lost in the encounter, her fingers threading through the silken copper locks. When they parted, Raven rested her head against Chelsea's, panting gently. Her lips felt warm and thoroughly kissed._

_"Chels, I love you, too. I've been in love with you forever," said Raven, quietly. She cupped Chelsea's face once more, her thumb stroking the soft, porcelain skin. Tears splashed against the pad of her digit as she realized that Chelsea was crying._

_"I always hoped, Rae. I can't believe this is happening."_

_"Me neither."_

_Raven took Chelsea to their bedroom and made love to her on the bottom bunk for the first time; limbs tangled, hands explored and touched, lips met. They discovered another side of their relationship. Chelsea curled up under the covers, her head resting on Raven's bare chest, her arm draped around her waist. Raven purred, dropping a kiss onto Chelsea's forehead._

_"I love you, Raven."_

_"I love you, too, Chels."_

_"No, I really, really love you. You're my person, my partner in life and I know that we just took the next step in our relationship but I need you to know that I love you and I promise that whatever happens, I'm going to love you, as my best friend and as more. You're just it for me, Rae."_

_Raven smiled and pulled her in tighter, "You're it for me too, Chelsea."_

_She closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. Everything felt like it was falling into place. She was the most content she had been in a long time. She felt herself start to drift off when she felt Chelsea stir and grab her hand. She opened her eyes to see Chelsea sitting up, cross-legged, the blanket covering her bottom half, and holding her hand between hers._

_"Round two?"_

_"No, Rae. I-" Chelsea bit her lips, her eyebrows furrowed._

_"What's wrong?" Raven sat up._

_"The weekend of my 12th birthday, my mom gave me this and I want you to have it. It's kind of like a good luck charm for us, you know? You told me your secret then and I told you mine now..."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Close your eyes."_

_Raven did as she was told and waited. Her breath caught in her chest as she felt something warm slide onto her finger. Raven opened her eyes and looked down to see a silver band placed upon her left ring finger. It was simple and delicate, a small stone on each side of an engraved letter C. Raven felt her eyes well up with tears. She blinked furiously to keep them at bay._

_"See what I mean? Fate. It was too big for me when I was 12 and I wore it on and off on different fingers and of course, it fits yours perfectly today. I'm not asking you to marry me, Rae, at least not yet. I just- I want you to be mine, that's all," said Chelsea, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear._

_Raven watched her and smiled, her heart swelling in her chest. She looked back down at the ring before gently pressing her lips to Chelsea's, "I've always been yours, Chels."_

Raven picked up her phone and texted the familiar number, "I miss u."

Seconds later, her phone rang. She answered it immediately and held the phone to her ear. Tears fell silently as Chelsea's voice carried through the speaker and into her ear, "I miss you too, Rae."


	3. Mine and Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Levi makes Chelsea consider if she should take the leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet one set at the end of Season 3, Episode 19. Enjoy!
> 
> -AG

“Oh Levi, honey, listen, I would never date anyone who wasn’t compatible with you, you know? You come first honey and you always will,” said Chelsea, drawing her son into her arms for a tight hug. Chelsea felt a pang of guilt; had she not made it clear to him that he was her number one priority? She squeezed him a little tighter. Her little man. He was her whole world. He made all the bad that Garett had put them through worth it. They sat in silence, her hand absentmindedly stroking Levi’s arm until she realized she couldn’t be the only one deep in thought. Levi hadn’t moved or said anything in a few moments.

“Levi? You okay?”

“What if… no, nothing, ever mind.” He leaned into her a little more before shaking his head.

“No, sweetie, what is it?” Chelsea pulled away gently, keeping her arm around him.

“Well, it’s just… I always wondered what if… you already know someone who is compatible with you _and_ with me?”

“Levi, if you’re asking me to go on a mother-son date with you, I would love to! Just name the time and place and I’m all yours, honey!” said Chelsea, excitedly. She hauled him back into her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Sure, mom but that’s not what I meant,” said Levi.

“Oh.” Chelsea’s heart sank.

“We can go down to the coffee shop tomorrow afternoon, just the two of us, Mom but what I meant was… what if there’s someone in your life already that could be your perfect match?” suggested Levi. He played with the suspenders of his pants and kept his eyes steady on his fingers. 

“Levi, honey, we know that guessing games never end well for me, so why don’t you just tell me what you’re thinking, huh? It can’t be _that_ bad, can it?” 

“I guess,” he sighed. Chelsea waited patiently as he took a deep breath. “It’s Auntie Rae.”

“What? What happened to her?” replied Chelsea, alarmed and looking left and right for her dark-haired best friend.

“No, no, she’s fine, Mom. I just mean… why can’t you and Auntie Rae date? I love her and we already live together. You guys would be great.”

“Levi…”

“I saw the way dad made you feel and the way you were and it’s different with her. She makes you laugh and smile and happier than I’ve seen you.”

Chelsea didn’t know what to say. She thought she had done a good job of hiding her feelings from everyone, even herself some days. Clearly, that wasn’t the case. She had always had a crush on her best friend, always found her beautiful, stunning, talented, strong, incredible. The list could go on. She loved her, every ounce of Raven. Raven knew her like no other and sometimes that scared Chelsea, but it also made her feel safe, protected, and seen. Chelsea knew she wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed but Raven cared more about her positivity and her light than her intelligence. She had never acted on her feelings for fear that she would lose the best relationship in her life. 

“Levi, it’s not that simple,” said Chelsea, quietly.

“I knew it! Mom, why don’t you just tell her?” said Levi, excitedly. Chelsea watched as his eyes lit up. Her son was a marvel; astute, observant, and wiser than his years. And of course, now, it bit her in the ass. And of course, she had to confirm his suspicions. 

Chelsea stood up, smoothing her flowy top and began to pace, “Because?”

“We’re not doing _that_ again, Mom. Look, I’m not going to say anything to Auntie Rae but you should consider doing it yourself. I don’t think you’re going to find what you’re looking for on a dating app.” With that, Levi stood up and walked off to his room, leaving Chelsea to dwell on his last words.

Could she tell Rae? What if she didn’t feel the same? What if she did? Sometimes, Chelsea could swear she did. They constantly touched each other, hands lingering in one another’s, fingers grazing a thigh. Chelsea wasn’t even the one who initiated it for the most part. Or was that just their comfort level with one another? They _had_ been friends for forever and a day. But Raven didn’t touch Devon like that… she never did. 

Chelsea continued to pace, back and forth, debating what her son had said to her. She hated all the dates she was on and yes, she had been set up with people with jobs that would be better suited for her son’s interests but she couldn’t deny that her mind hadn’t been elsewhere. The magician reminded her of her magic act with Eddie at the Chill Grill and how beautiful Raven looked that night and how unbelievable her voice sounded… and how she couldn’t help but wish that she was handcuffed to her and singing with her instead of that kid, Stanley. The NASA guy reminded her of the time she and Raven went to a space camp and it ended up just being a bunch of people standing far apart in a warehouse. The secret agent reminded her of when she and Raven pretended to be the undercover disco divas; Coffee and Cream. There wasn’t a part of her life that didn’t have Raven in it… except for one and she wanted her to be a part of that, too.

Chelsea stood at the dining table, her hands on the back of one of the chairs, gripping firmly as she continued to spiral in her mind. She missed hearing keys at the door. She missed the door opening and the dark-haired woman calling out her name. Everything was Raven. Her past. Her present. Her future? 

Raven tapped her on the shoulder, “Chels?”

Chelsea turned around, startled, her big dark brown eyes meeting her best friend’s hazel eyes; light, honey-brown with flecks of green. Every part of Raven was incredible. 

“Chels, you okay?”

Chelsea continued to stare. She loved her, every ounce of her being loved Raven Baxter. She needed to know if it was possible for her to love her back. Their friendship had survived fights over chinchilla furs and boys, divorces, porcupine patches, and more. Even if Raven didn’t love her back, their friendship could survive it. Chelsea wasn’t ever going to live without Raven in her life. It was a matter of what capacity she would exist in her world. 

“Earth to Chelsea?”

“I’m in love with you,” said Chelsea, suddenly, eyes widening as she realized what she had said.

“What?”

Chelsea took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly before gathering her courage to repeat her declaration, “Raven, I love you. I’m in love with you and I don’t know if you feel the same or don’t but-“  
She was cut off by Raven’s lips on hers, a soft kiss taking her by surprise. Kissing Raven was unreal, soft plump lips and her body pressed firmly against hers. Chelsea cupped Raven’s face with her hands, bringing her impossibly closer as Raven’s arms wrapped around her waist. She knew her answer and it felt as though her heart was going to leap out of her chest. Her lips continued to move against hers gently before their tongues joined the fray. 

Raven broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against the redhead’s, allowing them both to catch their breath. Chelsea watched carefully, scared to move in case it was a dream she didn’t want to wake up from. A smile crept over Raven’s face as she shook her head, “I was hoping that asking Levi to take your picture for the dating profile would get us here.”

“What do you mean?” Chelsea began to play with Raven’s hair absentmindedly as she waited patiently for a response.

“Well, I had a vision that our son was going to ask you why you and I couldn’t date and I figured if I had him take your picture, you’d eventually have some kind of conversation about it and we’d maybe have our own conversation but this is much better,” said Raven, her last few words punctuated with a kiss.

“Our son?”

“Mine and yours, babe.”


End file.
